Teacher Love
by StoryTeller26
Summary: New teacher falls in love with the girl who sits on the first row. If she weren't beautiful and loved him just as much, maybe it would've been easier. But of course the odds were never in his favour.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Young teacher walking in a classroom for the first time. Starry eyes and whispered gossip filled the air within a second, but soon all the whispering was gone and students were politely seated in their respective seats. Ezra Fitz nervously wrote his last name on the black board "Mr. Fitz" and then turned around to the hungry eyes following his every move. A satisfied grin appeared on the faces of every girl. The guy was officially handsome. Mr. Fitz had deep blue eyes and dark curls. His body was very athletic and although he seemed mature, his boyish smile was his biggest charm, getting along with the beautiful and long words he liked to use to woo women. But the classroom was not the right place to use his charm, and he knew that. At least he thought he knew.

He decided to get to know the students during the first class to see if teenagers were still the same as they were back in his days, even if it wasn't so long ago. He noticed that the answer was a hundred percent Yes. Popular kids still sat on the back and the not so cool ones in the front. He knew he would probably be sitting on the first row if he weren't the teacher. Ezra had never been the popular kind of guy. Although he'd always been handsome, girls didn't seem to notice it. Maybe it was because he never liked being the center of attentions or maybe because he too good of a student to be considered "cool". Mr. Fitz used to say he hated the cool kids in his classroom, but after years studying literature and learning better words to describe his feelings, he chose the word "envious". He was envy of every smile the popular group shared; he wished he could be laughing with them. They always seemed so happy, and for some reason it bothered him more than it should, probably because his life wasn't even close from perfect and there they were every day rubbing perfection in his face.

Even if his envy was real at that time, Ezra knew he couldn't keep it. He was now the teacher and had to be mature. But there was one thing that caught his eye. Well, not a thing, a girl. She introduced herself as Aria Montgomery. She was beautiful and, as he noticed, popular, but for some reason, she was sitting on the very first row. She was so happy and smiley, a fact he tried to ignore, but he couldn't help but feel more envious. After some time, the class ended and all students headed out. Ezra mentally high fived himself for having taught a whole class without babbling and getting too nervous. He sat back on his chair and took a sip of his coffee. Maybe it wasn't as hard as he thought.

- After the last bell rang he packed all his things and headed to the teachers' room to have some more coffee before going home. There, where he expected to be a calm and empty room, was actually almost a party. There were teachers talking loudly everywhere. Being as shy as he was, Ezra decided not to talk to anyone, at least not that day, since he was extremely tired. But his effort not to be seen was useless. A pretty young teacher came up to him to chat.

"Hey! I'm Martha, nice to meet you."

"Oh, hi. I'm Ezra." they shook hands.

"Are you new here?" she asked trying to stark a conversation

"Yes and no. I studied here, but yes, this is my first day teaching."

"I was in the same position last year, although I never studied here. Being a new teacher can be hard, but always remember to keep calm." she spoke like she had so much experience it kind of annoyed Ezra, but he kept smiling and being nice, he had to make friends after all.

"Yeah... good advice. Thank you."

"Your welcome, dear. Oh! I almost forgot! I'm throwing a small party for all teachers today at my place. Try to stop by." Really? A party?

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I will."

"You can bring a date if you want" was that an indirect question to see if he was dating? No, it couldn't be. There was a ring on her finger.

He shook his head

"I guess I'll be going alone"

"It will be great, you'll get the chance to meet all the teachers."

"I'm looking forward to that" he smiled politely Martha checked her watch

"Oh crap. I have to go now. See you around."

"You too."

She was ok, he thought. He didn't feel like going to a party that night at all but he couldn't decline the invitation. At least he would have the chance to bond with his new co-workers. The halls were already empty when he left the teachers' room. Ezra decided to make a small pit stop in the toilet before spending 15 minutes driving home. While he was calmly washing his hands, a petite brunette, who he recognized as Aria Montgomery, came rushing through the doors and stopped dead frozen when she saw him.

"Oh my God. Sorry, wrong toilet." she blushed and stormed out.

He couldn't help but notice that her beautiful hazel eyes weren't as half as shiny as they were in the classroom. They were actually red-ish and he could swear he'd seen a teardrop run down her left cheek. She had certainly been crying. Ezra quickly stormed out to try to reach her, just like she'd done seconds before. Aria had gotten in the girls' toilet but the door was still open. He stopped at the doorframe, but could see her clearly staring at the mirror and crying her heart out. He was nervous once again. He knew he should probably say something but just didn't know what.

"Aria..." he barely whispered, "Are you ok?"

She stopped crying for one second to look at him "Do I look ok?" he was hurt and she noticed. "Sorry", she said "I... I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, it's ok." he reassured A deadly silence filled the air before he tried to break it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me", he said. She turned to look at him.

"It's complicated"

"Try me", he repeated

"Do you really want to hear a story standing outside of the girls' toilet?"

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Yes, please..." she said coyly

"Come with me."

He took her to his classroom. In the way, he tried to imagine every possibility; from fighting with her boyfriend to a relative passing away. But maybe it was something different this time. She sat in the same seat as she had sat before.

"My dad hates me", she whispered "and so does my mom." He was taken aback with her words

"And why would you think that?"

"My dad cheated on my mom one year ago. I saw it."

"Aria, that doesn't make him hate you."

"Yes, it does. I promised not to tell. But I did. Last night."

Ezra was silent.

"I never drink. Never ever. But yesterday there was a big party at Noel Kahn's house to say goodbye to summer and..." she continued "someone put something in my coke. I don't know what it was. They tried to drug me but it didn't work. Well, at least not completely. I arrived home really dizzy with my head pounding; both my parents believe I was extremely drunk. But the worst is that I... I told her. I told my mom what happened. I don't know why, maybe the drug gave me courage to do something I wanted to do for God knows how long. But I shouldn't have." she started sobbing again. Ezra sat down next to her.

"Look, Aria. You did nothing but the right thing. Your dad is probably sad right now. But not at you, at himself. He knows it was his mistake, not yours."

"This is what I've been trying to convince myself all day, but it isn't working... My mom hates me too for not having told before. What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"I don't know. Maybe fly away to Europe and never come back." he chuckled

"Well, I guess we all wish that. But what do you want to do that is possible?"

"For now, I just don't want to go home."

"Look, your mom doesn't hate you. Mothers never hate. They have the biggest hearts. She is sad, of course, but not at you. Your father made a terrible mistake and right now he will face the consequences. You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"But I promised him"

"Still wasn't your fault." Silence. "If you don't wanna go home, where are you going?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I'll stay here so I can clear my mind."

"Is it really a good option?"

"It's the only one I have."

"You sure?"

"Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, there's this place I always go when I have to think. If you want, I could take you there."

Should she really go somewhere with an older man she'd basically just met? Should she trust him? But what other choice did she have?

"Yeah... I'd love to go."

- After about twenty minutes driving in their respective cars, they arrived at a hill not too far from Rosewood. They sat on a bench where it was possible to see the whole town. Aria was amazed; she'd never known this place existed.

"Wow. It's beautiful", she said

"Isn't it?"

"How did you find this place?" they locked eyes

"My grandfather used to bring me here when I was little. After he passed away, I kept coming every week to remember him."

"Doesn't it make you sad?"

"Sometimes."

he said "but most of the times it just feels peaceful."

They stared at the city in silence for a moment. None of them noticed but they were getting closer and closer to each other, and just like he said, Aria was feeling nothing but peace.

"Why do seat on the first row?" he blurted out.

It wasn't important but curiosity was stronger than anything.

"What? Oh, in the classroom... I don't know. I just really like English."

"You do?" Ezra was surprised

"Yes, why do you look so shocked?" she was curious now

"You just seem so... popular." she giggled

"Popular? Why would you think that?" said Aria still grinning

"I don't know, you were laughing with all the quarterbacks and cheerleaders, you seemed to know them very well." he chose the words carefully and decided against calling her pretty, but did it anyway "You're very pretty too."

Aria blushed immediately and he regretted saying it. "Thanks..." she said shyly. "I might know these people, but I'm not the center of attention, I don't want to be.."

"What do you like, then?" he moved closer to her

"Hmm... Let me see... I love reading, something people judge a lot. That's why I seat on the first row."

"What else?"

"Well, I love Japanese and Thai food, black and white movies... yeah... that's pretty much it. What do you like?"

he thought for a moment before answering "I obviously love reading, that's why I'm an English teacher. I love Thai too."

The hours passed and soon the Sun started to turn off its light. Aria and Ezra were so close that they could feel each other's breath, but they both knew it was time to say goodbye.

"We should get going." he said sadly Aria checked her phone and saw three missed calls from her mother

"Yeah, I think we should. See you tomorrow in class?"

"Yes, ma'am" She giggled and kissed him on the right cheek, then turned around and left. The skin under that sweet and innocent kiss spent the next few moments tingling and he blushed deeply. The only thing he could think of was "fuck. She's my student. We are illegal." Well, technically nothing they had done was illegal, but if she wasn't in his class, he'd have tried to kiss her and certainly not on the cheeks. The petite brunette, that messed his mind that afternoon, taught Mr. Fitz a very important lesson. "Don't judge a book by its cover" was something he loved saying about books, but never tried to understand its meaning towards people. The beautiful popular girl with a natural glow was actually broken inside. Maybe not broken, maybe just bent, as they like to say. Aria Montgomery made him realize he'd been wrong this whole time. Cool kids have feelings, something that sounds obvious but was really hard for Ezra to understand. Cool kids have content too; they're not always a cliché. Once, a very famous writer said, "If you find a well-written book, read it to learn. If you find a very good story, read it to have fun. If you find a well-written book with an amazing story, treasure it." Aria was a very good book with an amazing story and he was determined to treasure her. Maybe it could take long, after her graduation. But one day she would be his, and of that he was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster

Ezra spent so much time talking to Mrs. Montgomery that he didn't have much time to change into nice clothes to go to the teacher's meeting/party at Martha's house. He put on dark blue polo shirt, white pants and headed out.

Arriving at the place, he noticed the party was bigger than he imagined. Almost every teacher was present and the music was not bad. He looked for Martha in the crowd but there were too many people and he couldn't find her anywhere.

"You made it!" he turned around. It was Martha

"Hey! Yes I did and I was looking for you. Nice party by the way."

"Thanks. I like to throw a party every month so teachers have the chance to get together outside of school." she was very proud of that, it was kind of nice

"That's really nice" he complimented and she smiled

"So, have you met anyone already?"

"Not really, I've just arrived"

"Follow me, I'll introduce you to some people."

Martha led him to a group of five relatively young teachers who were talking next to the bar. There were two couples and a blonde who seemed to be single.

"Hey guys, this is Ezra. Ezra, these are Cameron, Max, Juliet, Joshua and Jessica." They all shook hands

"Nice to meet you, Ezra." said Max

"You too."

"So, you're new in school, right?" asked Juliet

"Yeah, it's my first year as a teacher."

"First years are always though. How are you handling it?"

"Actually I though it would be harder, but the majority of the students seem to be really great."

"Wait until the second week" joked Joshua making everyone laugh. They were very nice people. The only one who didn't laugh was Jessica. She was too busy hungrily staring at Ezra's blue eyes, he pretended not to notice.

After the two couples left the talk in order to have some privacy, Ezra joined a group of people on the dance floor. He wasn't a good dancer, but after a few drinks he was already performing some pretty nice moves. The atmosphere was great; everyone was happy and a little tipsy by that point. He was singing the words of some Avicci song while lively dancing with people who he thought were too old to enjoy listening to anything but classical music. Jessica, the blonde with whom he was talking before, started dancing with him. Suddenly the song changed to a slow one. People started slow dancing and there was no one else available besides Jessica. She suggestively stared at him.

"So... Do you wanna dance?" he coyly asked

"I'd love to"

They slow danced for about five minutes when Jessica said, "All these couples make me sick sometimes. Are you dating someone?"

"Me? Oh.. Hmm no."

"That's weird"

"Why is that"

"Such a handsome man shouldn't be left alone" she flirted and he didn't feel like flirting back. She wasn't really his type

"Thanks."

"You know... You're single... I'm single..." was she suggesting what he thought she was? Absolutely yes.

Seeing that he wouldn't take action, she went in for the kiss. Jessica kissed Ezra's lips fiercely leaving him no choice but kiss her back.

After a few moments of voraciously kissing, she turned around, said, "gotta go" and simply left. Without explanations, Jessica just left the dance floor.

Ezra tried to find her afterward to see what was wrong or if he had done something wrong but she was nowhere to be seen.

He then found Martha, thanked her for the invitation and said he had to go home.

At night, lying on his bed, Ezra once again thought what the hell had happened but decided it wasn't important. The next day he would definitely try to find Jessica and... Say thanks? Sorry? Maybe.

But the only thing that really mattered at that moment was the guilt he was feeling. It might sound wrong, but he was feeling like he'd cheated on Aria, which was not the case at all. It reminded him that he had to talk to Mrs. Montgomery the next day to ask how did it go with her parents that night. He was betting on the answer "not good", but he'd still ask.

The next morning came faster than he wished. The alarm went off sooner than expected and not much later Ezra was already in the classroom. The first class was the seniors, Aria's class. This day, she was seating in the back seat and didn't stop staring at her desk. He didn't manage to make eye contact with her.

"Mrs. Montgomery, can I have a word with you?" he asked after the bell rang.

She stayed behind with her head still down. He sat on the chair next to hers.

"How are you?" he tried

She looked up and stared at him. Her eyes were red. She certainly cried all night. There were bags under her eyes that he was sure weren't there the day before. And the worst was that no one seemed to notice. Of all

her friends, he was the only one to ask if she was ok. The only one who cared.

"They are getting a divorce", she murmured "And he wants it too. I though my dad would be broken, but he seems happy. My mom is devastated. It makes no sense to me."

"I'm sorry." was all he had to say

"It's ok. Nothing that I wasn't expecting"

They sat there, in silence. Ezra stared at her while she looked at the floor with both eyes still wet.

He got up and offered Aria a hand.

She got up too and they hugged. The most meaningful hug he'd ever shared with anyone. Aria cried a little on his shoulder and he hugged her even tighter.

"It's gonna be alright" he whispered

"I know it will. But right now it isn't." she whispered back "and it hurts."

Her words made him want to transfer all her pain to him. She was too small to be suffering; yet so mature he couldn't even believe it was possible. He wished he could do his best to make her happy at that moment, but the bell rang again and sooner than he wished, kids started entering the classroom and Aria was gone.

Five long periods passed and it was lunchtime. Ezra went to the school's cafeteria and ordered a mocha latte. People used to say it was better than Starbucks'; he wanted to see for himself. Or maybe it was just an excuse to buy lunch with the students and hope he'd bump into Aria. It didn't happen.

When he decided to go back to the teacher's room, Ezra saw a blonde's back; she seemed to be talking to someone. Jessica.

Although he didn't want to talk to her at all, it felt like something that should be done. He walked towards her trying to think of what he could say. Getting closer, he realized she was talking to a girl... a brunette... short... oh. Aria. He shouldn't interrupt. Or should he? No, better not. He turned around to leave, but stopped when he heard the word "slut" coming out of Aria's mouth. Were they arguing? Yes. Definitely yes. He had to do something before it got out of control and the situation got worse for Aria.

"Mrs. Montgomery!" he said loud enough to stop the argument "Watch your mouth!" he tried to look like the serious teacher, and it worked. She believed he was really mad and blushed deep with embarrassment. But she was embarrassed and angry with him at the same time. How come Mr. Fitz was so supportive and friendly that morning and now was being a jerk.

"Sorry" she mumbled and left

"What happened?" he asked Jessica

"She's just stressed. It's ok, I guess." she tried to seem convincible

"Come on. I know it isn't true."

"It is! Ok, now I have to go. I've got papers to correct."

Jessica tried to leave but he stood in front of her blocking the way

"We need to talk about..."

"Last night?" she cut him off "Just a kiss, Ezra. Get over it."

He hated her attitude. Just hated, but unfortunately had to deal with it. She was so... argh.

"Then why were you so determined to kiss me?" he insisted

"Why? Did you fall in love with me? Sorry dear, I already have someone." she tried to leave again but he got in the way once again. "What?!" she was angry now

"You have someone and kissed me anyway?"

"Fine. I wanted to make this guy angry or jealous. Whatever."

"Was he at the party?" now he was curious.

"No. He's older, and doesn't teach here."

"Then you know it doesn't make sense, right? If he didn't see."

"I told him later."

"Did it work?"

"He's divorcing his wife now. What do you think?" she winked and left.

And just like that his world collapsed. His mind connected the dots instantly and questions started popping up inside his mind. Could Aria be suffering because of him? Was Jessica her father's mistress? Was he a monster?


	3. Chapter 3

Best Friend

The next days came and went with nothing special. Aria was still sad, but every day it got a little better. All his classes had very good students. Jessica wasn't bothering him, so he'd just forget she existed from time to time. But if there was something he missed, was his best friend, Hardy, who he'd meet that night.

Hardy and Ezra were friends since the dinosaurs' age. Sometimes they fought, yes, but it is normal and it was just sometimes. Most of times they are together making history to tell their grandchildren.

That night was the night they'd meet again. The old partners in crime would be reunited haunting the neighborhood, or maybe just drinking a few beers at the Hollis' Bar.

"Hardy!"

"Hey, man!" they hugged "God, it's been a long time! I see you've been exercising a lot" he playfully punched Ezra's chest that was definitely stronger than the last time they'd met

"You know, just jogging whenever I can."

Hardy looked at him in the eyes and said in a serious tone "dude, jogging is a gay word for running. Please don't say it again."

Ezra laughed

"As you wish, milady"

They sat on the bar's stools and caught up for hours. They had more to talk about than Ezra would've imagined.

"So tell me about teaching teenagers. Anyone hot in your class?" joked Hardy

"Yeah the quarterback is, Oh my God, Soooo Hot" Ezra joked back

"Dude! You're freaking me out!" Hardy laughed, "Stop!"

"Fine. Well, there...is a pretty girl."

"One? Singular? Just one? That sounds good."

"Well, she's pretty. That's it."

"That's it?! Tell me more! What's her name?"

Ezra didn't want to talk about her. But it was his best friend after all. How could he not tell?

"Aria."

"Aria?" Hardy yelled

"Shut up!" Ezra whispered "there might be some teachers in here."

"Oh, sorry." of course he was already tipsy. It was Hardy. "Tell me more about the lady in your heart."

"Well, I wish there was much more to tell, but there isn't. She is my student. That's all." he shrugged

"You think you can fool me, Ezra Fitz. Nice story, now tell me the truth."

"This is the truth!" Hardy continued staring at him "Fine. But there's nothing big. I saw her crying one day and took her to my hill."

"Your hill?"

"Yeah..."

"You mean the hill you won't take anyone, not even me!"

"Well, it was a special occasion."

"Of course it was! Did you kiss her?" he was deadly curious

"What?! No! Hardy, she's my student for God's sake"

"Are you telling me you don't want to?"

"No... I'm just saying I won't"

"Why not?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"Yes, please"

"Dude, SHE-IS-MY-STUDENT."

"You're an English teacher." Hardy took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. I think I know that."

"Aren't you supposed to be that romantic guy that would do anything for the love of his life?"

"Maybe... But where did you learn all that?"

Hardy sipped the beer again before answering

"I like reading now. After all this years being your friend I finally like it."

"No way!"

"I'm kidding. I just made that up."

They laughed whole-heartedly

"Come on, I think you should get going. It's enough of beers for the night." Ezra got up and put twenty dollars on the table

"Wait! Just one last sip!"

"Okay. Go ahead."

In one sip, Hardy drank all that was left in the cup, and it was A LOT.

"Hardy!"

"Ezra!" he said with a girly voice

"Fuck. I'll have to carry you to the apartment."

"Take me in your arms prince charming!" Hardy yelled making people around them laugh

"Oh God. Let's go."

The way back to the apartment was getting harder. Every minute that passed, Hardy would swear he forgot something important at the bar and wanted to go back. Which never happened because Ezra knew he'd find everything he wanted when he got sober. None of them had driven to the bar, so they had to walk all the way down to Ezra's apartment, which made it ten thousand times harder.

After walking four blocks caring a drunken guy on his back, Ezra was tired; his legs were shaking so he sat down on a bench to rest. Hardy lied on the bench and fell asleep. Fuck. It would be hard to wake him up.

He started looking around. The houses in that neighborhood were truly beautiful. The gardens were full of flowers. There was one house that had the porch's light on. There was someone reading outside. Was it a girl? Yes. It looked like it. She tied her hair the same way Aria did. Cool. Wait! Was it Aria? Ezra got up the bench and walked towards the house. It was definitely Aria Montgomery.

"Aria?"

She took her eyes off her book and stared at him

"What are you doing here?" she seemed surprised

"I need to take a friend home. We were walking by and I saw you." he was nervous.

"Oh. Ok."

"Are you mad?"

"Because you are here?"

"No. Because I told you to watch you language." he looked at the floor

"I was. But then I remembered you are my teacher and you have to do things like that."

"Well, sorry anyways. I just didn't want you to get in trouble."

She nodded

"How are you? We haven't spoken in a while." he went up the stairs and sat next to her

"Things are getting better. My dad moved out, I haven't talked to him for three days now."

"How's your mom?"

"She has a couple of friends staying over for the week to help her get through this."

"Is it helping?"

"Yes. She's actually much better than I expected. But Mike, my brother, isn't handling it so well."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well, I do. He's fifteen and at he's furious. He isn't sleeping at home; he's always at some friend's place. It's worrying me."

Ezra kissed her temple.

"He's just a teenager. He'll get over it. It might take time, but it will be over."

A tear ran down her face

"I just don't want to be sad anymore. I hate crying and it seems like all I have done this week. I must be boring like hell. Why do you still talk to me?" she asked it joking and punched his shoulder playfully.

"I don't think you're boring. Actually you're pretty much the opposite"

"What? Am I super cool?" she giggled

"No, I'm super cool. You're just ok." He joked.

Aria pretended to be hurt and turned around as if she was offended and crossed her arms.

All he wanted to do was turn her around and kiss her. But of course he couldn't.

"Fine, you're not just ok" he said "I admit, you're a little above the average."

She tried not to laugh and didn't move.

"You're beautiful", he confessed, she blushed

"You know you have to stop saying things like this right?" she looked at him over her left shoulder

"Like what?"

"Like calling me beautiful"

"Why if it's true?"

"You're my teacher." she turned to face him

"You're my friend." he said

"Ok. Friend. I like friend."

"So we are friends now?" he asked

"Yes. Friends." they shook hands in agreement

"Friends only tell the truth, right?" he asked

"Right."

"Alright then, you are gorgeous."

"Stop it!" she giggled

"You have beautiful eyes", he continued and she covered her ears pretending not be listening "Your hair is amazing, your eyes shine even when you're sad. You're funny too. You're very funny actually. I've read your text and I can say you're an amazing writer. You're very mature too. And... And all I want right now is to..."

"No!" she cut him off "Don't finish this sentence"

"Why not?"

"Because if you say it, it's gonna happen."

"I see no problem with that" he should be the grown up in this situation but he just couldn't.

"Well, I see. You'll regret it in the morning and it will hurt me."

"I would never regret something as meaningful as this..." he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was pure, beautiful and full of feelings. But at the same time it was wrong. He'd just crossed a line and he knew there was no coming back. But did he regret it? Not at all.

He leaned in again and kissed her, this time adding more passion. He put one hand behind her neck and the other one on her waist to pull her closer.

She kissed him back fiercely.

"HEY THERE LOVEBIRDS!" Hardy drunkenly yelled from the street. Aria blushed deeply and hid her face behind Ezra's shoulder.

"Hardy..."

"IS SHE THE GIRL YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

"Not now" He told his friend hoping Aria hadn't listened

"Wait. You told him about me?" She asked giggling

"What? No..."

"HE DID! ISN'T IT GREAT?" Hardy stumbled on his own foot and fell

"Oh God is he Ok?" Aria quickly stood up to help but Hardy was already standing again

"HE IS CRAZY ABOUT YOU! EZRA LIKES YOU!

"Dude, stop!"

"I think it's cute" she said

"Cute? Not creepy?" he faced her surprised

"Of course it's not creepy telling your friend you like someone."

They both smile and kissed again, but were shortly after interrupted by Hardy's cheering.

"I think it's time to take him home." said Ezra sadly

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" he kissed her goodbye and left with his still cheering friend almost falling at every step.

And just like that he got the girl. And just like that he was meaning to keep her.


	4. Chapter 4

Madly in love

The next day in class was slow. Too slow. It was Friday and students were dying to leave and so was Ezra. He wasn't teaching the seniors that day so it meant a day without Aria, at least until lunchtime.

When lunchtime finally arrived, he left his classroom faster than he normally did. Ezra tried to find the girl that dwells in his dreams everywhere. He finally found her and noticed she was sitting with a bunch of other girls. Come on she was definitely popular, anyone could see that by looking at her and her friends. But he liked her a lot for not admitting it. She was humble. One of the girls of the group caught him staring and yelled "Mr. Fitz! Why don't you sit with us?" and the other ones agreed excited.

"Oh, me? You sure? Isn't the table already full?" he asked trying to escape

"There's always space for one more."

"Specially when this someone is as hot as you." a blonde whispered and all of them giggled thinking he hadn't heard. Aria was clearly embarrassed avoiding eye contact, but tried not to make it too obvious.

"Ok then" he had no choice. It couldn't be so bad; after all, Aria was there.

He sat on the round table next to a girl who he recognized as Stephanie Clarkson, and the one who talked to him, Alicia Brown.

"So, Mr. Fitz" A girl called Madison started "we were just talking about your class. We loved that book! What's it called again? Good Gatsby?"

"The Great Gatsby" Aria corrected still avoiding eye contact

"Oh right. Well, we all loved it. Right girls?" they all nodded and smiled vigorously

"I'm glad you girls liked it. It's actually one of my favorite books."

"I loved the part where Denise dies! So exciting." said Alicia trying to make a good impression but failing miserably.

"Her name is Daisy and I don't think she dies." said another girl whose name Ezra didn't remember. He silently chuckled.

"Whatever." replied Alicia rudely

"Have you corrected any of our papers yet?"

"Not all of them... I've corrected about 6 so far."

"Have you corrected mine? Was it good?" asked Louise

"No, I don't think I've read yours yet. I've read Aria's. It's really good." he said sincerely

"Thanks." she answered coyly and made a brief eye contact

"Why are you so shy, Aria? You are normally so talkative." asked another random girl

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Lots of partying last night?" he said and half smiled

"Partying on a Thursday? No way."

"No partying? No... Boyfriends? Maybe schools aren't the same as they were back in my days." he winked at her but no one noticed

"There is someone" said Stephanie hesitantly "tell him, Aria. What's the problem?"

Ezra frowned. Someone?

"There is absolutely no one." she told him in a reassuring manner.

"Well not now, but soon it will be." they all giggled

"Who is the lucky guy?" asked Mr. Fitz as jealously as he could be

"We all think this really hot guy likes Aria. Noel Kahn, is he in your class?"

"Oh. Noel. Yeah he is", he's the quarterback. Fuck. A quarterback.

"They aren't together now, but they'll soon be"

"We. will. not. be. together. Understand?" Aria was half angry and half annoyed, these girls were in fact not easy to cope with.

"Why not?" asked Louise

"I'm just not interested."

"I doubt it." said another girl "the dude is so hot."

Ezra had started all this inconvenient discussion, and Aria would certainly give him a payback.

"And you, Mr. Fitz? Any girlfriends in the picture?" Aria asked

All girls stared fiercely at him craving an answer. It was probably the question they wanted to ask since he'd sat with them but no one had had the guts to ask yet.

"Right now I'm... you know..."

"Do I know?" she provoked

Ezra couldn't find the words to turn the game around.

"Well, right now I'm madly in love with a girl who thought I would regret the kiss in the morning" All girls 'awwwwed' together.

But Aria and Ezra simply ignored everyone around them

"Madly in love?" she asked

"Yes ma'am. Madly in love."

"And did you regret the kiss?"

"No. Never will."

They shared a moment looking right into each other's eyes

"Oh my God. That was just the most romantic thing ever!" Said/yelled Louise, faking a sob. All the girls agreed.

Shortly after, the ball rang.

The next few periods were actually faster than he expected. Soon the last bell rang, he packed his stuff and left. He saw Aria with the same girls he'd had lunch with but decided not to go speak to her, not that he was mad or anything, he just didn't want to make it too obvious they were... Whatever they were, so instead he drove to his hill to clear his mind. Too many things had happened and he just needed to process it all.

Arriving there, he sat on the bench and stared at the small town down there. It was so small and so beautiful. The fact that Aria was there somewhere only made it even more beautiful. He remembered all the times he'd gone there to think, thought of all the high school problems he used to think were the end of the world. He could definitely not forget the day he spent 7 hours sitting on the same spot trying to process he had finally graduated from high school and how beautifully sad it was. A new journey was about to begin, but at the same time he would lose most of his friends to time. There was no coming back, but it was the way it had to be. Then he graduated College and spent a few more hours up there doing the exact same thing as he was doing at that moment. Thinking. And while his thoughts progressed, he heard the noise of a car parking next to his.

"Aria?" he asked

"We need to talk" she said leaving the car.

He patted the bench signalizing for her to sit.

"I know", he said

They sat in an awkward silence until they both said at the same time "Madly in love?" "Noel Kahn?" and they laughed

"Ok, I'll go first" started Aria "There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Noel. We're just friends. In fact, not even that. I used to have a crush on him in 6th grade, but come one, it was years ago and..."

"I believe you." he cut her off

"You do?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"No.. no, of course you should."

"Alright, now it's my turn. I'm madly in love with you." he looked right into her eyes while saying it. "Maybe sitting on a table with all your friends wasn't the best way to tell you this." she chuckled while nodding "But I told you nothing but the truth. You don't have to say it back or anything. I know you might think it is too soon for me to be saying it, but I just wanted to let you know what I'm feeling."

"Ezra... I don't know what to say. I like you a lot, it's true. But right now so many things are happening at the same time... I... I just don't know what to feel and what to do at times. Being with you is amazing. My parents got divorced and you were the only one who really cared about it, even if you didn't even know me when I told you. But at the same time as it's being amazing, it's wrong and illegal. How can we have a relationship when nobody can know about us? What if someone finds out? Or worse! What if my parents find out?"

"We hide. That's what we do. We come here to spend time together. Or we can go to my apartment if you want. It isn't big but it's really cozy. We could watch movies all day long and order Thai food. I could even take you to Philly some weekends, so we could hang out with nobody knowing. This could be our secret." he almost daydreamed out loud but made his point "Are you a good secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"Then, will you be my girlfriend?" Ezra nervously asked

"It will be an honor." They both smiled and shared the most passionate kiss as possible. As the kiss got more heated, she straddled his lap while he kissed her neck

"Don't leave any marks I can't explain to the girls" she whispered

"Noted"

Ezra kissed Aria's mouth again, and again, and again. Her hands were playing with his ears; his baby hair and his collar all at the same time while his hands were caressing her waists and legs.

"Forget what I said before. I love you." she told him once they finally stopped kissing in order to breathe.

He smiled with satisfaction. Ezra knew she was probably just caught up in the moment, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the girl he was madly in love with had just said she loved him back. Yeah, it was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing is perfect

The next few weeks went abruptly well. Aria went regularly to his apartment so they could catch up and even make out. Their hiding spot was also frequently used. Between classes she'd find a way to talk to him.

"So, any news?" he asked while he cooked and she read a magazine sitting on his kitchen counter.

"Nothing, you'd like to know" she answered closing the magazine in order to give him full attention.

"I'm pretty sure that your news are more interesting than cooking" they chuckled

"Alright then." she paused to think about what to tell, "Do you remember Stephanie?"

"The blonde?"

"No, that's Hanna. Stephanie is the tall brunette."

"Oh, I think I know. The one with the tattoo?"

"That's right. Well, she just broke up with her boyfriend, Mark."

He didn't say anything

"See? I told you it wasn't interesting."

"No, no. It's not that. Is just that I don't know how to react... What would you say if I told you Hardy had broken up with somebody?" he asked and turned off the stove.

"I'd probably say something like: Oh, that's so bad, I bet he's having a hard time"

"Alright then. Oh, that's so bad. I bet she's having a hard time. Have you already talked to her after the incident?" he playfully said while placing himself closer to her, in a way that she was sitting on the counter and he was between her legs. They both laughed

"Come on, you guys don't know how to be sympathetic." she punched him playfully on the chest

"Of course we know! I've just done that."

"It didn't count, I gave you all the words."

"Maybe, but then I added a 'have you already talked to her after the incident?'"

She laughed and put her arms around his neck

"You called it an 'incident'. It can't get worse than that

"What can I do then?"

"How about kiss me?"

"Sounds good to me" he smiled and leaned closer so their lips were almost touching

"But first, lets eat" he leaned out and left a frustrated Aria who would certainly want revenge sooner or later.

" I can't believe you've just done that", she said seriously while setting the table

"Sorry I don't know what you're talking about." he did his best not to laugh

"Alright then." she said

"Oh, you're talking about cooking for you? Sweetie you should believe I've done it to you. And you're welcome." he couldn't help but chuckle when she turned around with a still serious expression and went back to the kitchen.

Ezra followed her silently so she couldn't listen and as she was washing her hands he surprised her by closing the tap, turning her around, grabbing her waist and placing her on the same spot she was before, and placing himself in between her thighs once again.

"Sorry, love. Did you want me to do this?" he kissed her neck

"And this?" he kissed her jaw

"What about this?" He kissed her right cheek

"Or was it this?" Ezra kissed her mouth chastely. "But we really should eat. I'm starving"

She nodded

"Alright then"

They sat on the small table and started eating a delicious meal Ezra had cooked. He was in fact an amazing cook. While they talked between bites, the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked

"Not really." He stood up and walked towards the door but stopped when he reached the doorknob "Hm... I sucks to say that but maybe you should..."

"Hide? Yeah, well thought."

Aria got in the bathroom and closed the door.

Ezra looked at the peephole and could not be more surprised. Jessica was standing right outside of his apartment. He nervously opened the door hoping the walls were thick enough so Aria wouldn't hear the conversation they were about to have.

"Jessica." He said dryly

"Hello, Ezra. May I come in?" she asked

"Now is actually not a good time..." he tried to end the conversation as fast as possible but didn't succeed

Jessica looked over Ezra's shoulder to the table set for two "You have company?"

"Company just left."

"She left the plate still full of food, maybe you should consider taking cooking classes", she joked trying to lighten the tension

He forced a smile trying not to be so rude

"So, why did you come?" Ezra went straight to the point

"So I was thinking about that night and maybe I was wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that guy I told you about?"

"Yeah.."

"Turns out he's a jerk. But I can feel you're not, so maybe we should give us a chance..."

"Are you out of your mind?" he cut her off

"Excuse me?" she was offended

"You used me to make a guy jealous. You're a terrible person."

"Don't you dare saying you didn't enjoy that night"

"Jessica, I respect you. I respect your choices. But I'm sorry, nothing will happen between you and me ever again." her face was red with anger "Now if you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade. Goodbye." Ezra closed the door before she had the chance to protest.

Aria left the bathroom speechless

"Hey." he said "let's finish our meals?"

She didn't say a word and he quickly understood

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

She silently nodded. Ezra got closer to her "Look, I swear there's absolutely nothing going on between me and Jessica. I promise you."

"But you did kiss her" she whispered still looking down

Ezra gently held Aria's face with both hands "She means nothing to me. We met at a party and she literally threw herself at me, that's all."

"Do you even know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's a teacher"

"Not just that. She's my dad's mistress, the one he cheated on my mom with."

A tear ran down her face and fell on the floor

Ezra had already thought about this theory, but now that it was proven, it made him feel even worse

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." she said and slowly removed his hands from her face "Maybe I should go."

She was calm and somewhat disappointed. She knew her parents' divorce wasn't at all Ezra's fault, but at that moment she just needed space. Just space.

"Please stay." he pleaded

"Sorry. I gotta go." Aria grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

"Are you ever coming back?" he asked as she was walking down the building's hallway.

She turned around and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I don't know." Aria then left with tears threatening to fall.

Ezra closed the door and poured him a glass of Scotch. How could he be so dumb to lose that girl? He sat on the couch and put both feet on the coffee table. His head was pounding with regret. How could one night spoil such a beautiful relationship? However maybe this was meant to happen, after all she was still his student and they were illegal. Maybe Ezra wasn't the right guy for Aria. Well, not maybe, more like obviously he wasn't right for her and he knew that. Ezra just wished she would never realize it. But she did.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week went as bad as he thought it would be. Every time Ezra would try and talk to Aria, she would find and excuse not to. Seeing her everyday in class knowing she wasn't his anymore was almost unbearable, and for some selfish reason, he wished she were sad, which she wasn't. She seemed to be very smiley, always talking to her friends and specially to Noel, something that made Ezra extremely jealous.

However, besides looking happy Aria was miserable. She couldn't sleep after the fight they had. She cried at night and the worst thing was: no one noticed. She felt invisible. Even though her eyes were deep red the next morning, all the girls talked to her as if she were just fine. The only one who noticed her sadness was Noel Kahn, and he wouldn't stop asking the reason, something she could never tell.

Ezra knew Aria had every right to be mad at him, however it wasn't going to stop him from trying to talk to her.

On Thursday Ezra called Hardy to see if they could meet up in Rosewood's coffee shop. Hardy said he had to go somewhere else so Ezra ended up going alone.

"A mocha latte, please." he ordered and sat on the table close to the window. It was his favorite table, because he could see everyone walking down the street and also be in a calm atmosphere to read a book. This time he chose Tender Is The Night by F. Scott Fitzgerald, one of his favorites. He left the café after finishing the second chapter. He then went directly to a bookstore to buy a new book; he was getting tired of only reading old ones. Ezra was thinking about buying one of the books his students like to read, so that he could understand a little more about their literature tastes.

Arriving at the shop, he started walking throw the corridors hoping something would catch his eye. However, this time it wasn't a book what caught his eye; it was the beautiful Aria Montgomery. She was finally alone and he couldn't find a better opportunity to try and talk to her.

"Hey." Ezra started

Aria turned to look at him

"Oh... hi." she was caught out of guard "I... I'm late. I can't talk now. Sorry." picked up her bags that were all over the floor

"Please stop avoiding me." He pleaded as she was trying to leave

Aria stopped, turned around and took a deep breath "I'm not avoiding you"

"Yes you are." he was sad

"It's not that I want to avoid you. I just don't know what to say." She stepped closer to him

"Just tell me what you're feeling. It's all I ask."

"Alright. I'm mad, but I know I have no reason to be. That's what bothers me the most. You had every right to kiss her. I know we weren't seeing each other back then. But it still hurts..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've told you before."

"Well.. you didn't. And I don't blame you for that. But right now I think that we should give ourselves some time to thi..."

"I miss you." Ezra cut her off and looked right inside her eyes

"I miss you too."

"And I promise you that girl has never meant anything for me." he took her hands in his

"I believe you."

As he was leaning in to kiss the girl of his dreams, Aria stepped back.

Ezra looked at her with a puzzled face.

"I don't think we should..." she trailed off

He was confused but then a thought crossed his mind

"Is it because of that Noel guy?"

"What? No! I told you I don't have feelings for Noel and you said you believed me", said Aria annoyed

"I did back then, but..."

"So now you don't anymore?" she cut him off angrily

"Now I've seen he really has a crush on you." She frowned "Oh, and don't tell me he wasn't flirting with you during the whole week! I saw it! And you weren't even sad we fought, you were even happier than the week before"

"He wasn't flirting with me!"

"No, no. I was", said Ezra sarcastically

"We talked a lot this week because Noel was the only one who noticed how sad I was. And he cared, different from you." She basically yelled at him making Ezra understand how dumb he was acting, but now it was too late "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go."

Aria grabbed her bags and turned around to leave

"I'm sorry." Ezra was heart broken "Please don't go"

"It's better this way."

Aria then left leaving a broken Ezra behind. But the truth was, she was also broken. Over the past weeks she had terribly fallen for that guy. He was older, mature, understanding, and caring; he was everything she'd ever dreamt of. But of course reality had to show its face at some point. The world would never accept them as a couple.

The next day arrived and Ezra woke up earlier than normal to get ready for work. He was extremely nervous about teaching Aria's class that day; he knew things wouldn't feel the same. However, he was eager to have another chance to talk to her.

The bell rang and students started to fill the classroom. He patiently waited for Aria to come rushing through the door and quickly sit on her regular spot, but she never did. Ezra waited until the last student had gotten in so he could begin the register.

"Abigail Front"

"Yes."

"Alicia Fords"

"Yes"

"Alice Kate"

"Yes"

"Amber Worth"

"Yes"

"Anthony Clarkson"

"Yes"

"Aria Montgomery"

Silence.

"Aria Montgomery?"

"Sir, I think she transferred out of your class..." said Hanna, one of her friends

"Oh... ok."

No, it wasn't ok. Nothing was ok.

During lunchtime, the last thing Aria wanted was to meet Ezra. She knew he would be really upset she transferred out. But what other choice did she have.

Aria chose to seat on the table with Hanna, Spencer, Noel and Caleb.

"So, girls, I'm throwing this huge party tonight at my place. My parents are out of town and my brother is inviting some college friends. Try to stop by", Noel winked at Aria and she pretended not to see it

"We will." said Hanna excitedly "Thanks Noel."

"Your welcome."

"I'm not sure if I can tonight..." Aria tried, but failed

"Oh, come on, Aria. You never can!" said Spencer "It's just a party. It doesn't bite!"

"I have some family issues to take care of..." she tried again

"So I'm sure this party will clear up your mind" insisted Noel

"A little party never killed nobody" joked Caleb and they all laughed

Aria gave up. After all, she really needed some time for herself

"Alright. I'm in."

The group cheered making her giggle. That night would be fun.

As lunchtime went on, the group was laughing every time louder and really enjoying themselves. But suddenly Spencer yelled "Hey Mr. Fitz!" and waved. He was walking by. Aria tried to not to be seen, but her efforts were useless. Ezra waved back and realized Aria was sitting at the table.

"Hey guys" said Ezra friendly "Mrs. Montgomery, do you have a moment?"

She wanted to say 'no', but her friends would notice there was something wrong

"Yes."

Ezra took her to his classroom and closed the door after Aria had gotten in.

"Look..." she started but he cut her off

"No, please. Now it's my turn"

Aria sat on his table and he stood in front of her

"I need to tell you this as the teacher." She nodded "Have you already completed the class transfer process?"

"Not really. I still need your signature", she murmured

" Aria, you're a great writer. I can't let you leave AP English because of me. If you want, I promise I won't talk to you for any other reason besides schoolwork. University admissions are coming up. I won't let you ruin this." He was sincere and she could feel that

"Is that what you want? Only talk to me about schoolwork?" she asked

"Not at all. But if that's the condition I have to accept to have you in my class, then I'll do it."

She thought about it for a second

"No. I like talking to you."

He smiled

"I like talking to you too." they gazed into each other's eyes "So, will you stay in my class?"

"Yes. But I have another condition."

"Anything."

"You can't treat me differently from other students."

"I promise you."

"Pinky promise?" she raised her pinky finger making him chuckle

"Pinky promise."

They gazed into each other's eyes for moment.

"Now that you've allowed me to talk to you about things other than school work, I want to apologize for blurting out on you yesterday. I had no reason to be so jealous. You are a beautiful woman, so of course other guys will hit on you. I can't stop them. If I were them, I'd do anything in my power to woo you, so I'm a hypocrite if I'm mad."

"No, you were right and I overreacted. Noel did flirt with me a lot last week, and although I didn't flirt back, I understand why you got jealous."

"So, are we ok?" he asked

"I guess we are..."

"Oh, I had something else to say."

"Tell me."

He got closer to her

"I love you."

She blushed

"I love you too."

He smiled.

"Can you come over after school?"

"Yeah, but I can't stay long."

"Why not?"

"There's this party..." how could she tell him?

"Noel's?"

"How do you know?"

"Kids are talking about it. You really should go. Looks like it's gonna be awesome."

"You're not mad I'm going?" she seemed surprise

"No."

"You sure?" she was so worried it made him laugh

"Aria, I'm your boyfriend, not a prison guard. You can go anywhere you want."

She grinned

"Have I already told you today that I love you?"

"I don't think I remember..." he pretended to be trying to find this long lost memory and she giggled

"I - Love - You." she said

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I am in love with you."

"Sorry lady, I don't understand. Can you say it again?"

She laughed whole-heartedly

"I LOVE Y..." Ezra didn't let her finish the sentence before he kissed her. The door was closed, so there was no one looking. He kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Ezra!" she playfully punched his chest "We're in school!"

"Mrs. Montgomery, then I think I should give you a detention. Kissing teachers is very inappropriate."

The bell rang again signalizing the end of lunchtime. Aria left Ezra's classroom with a huge grin stamped on her face. But could things go back to normal that easily?


	7. Chapter 7

A little Party Never Killed Nobody

The afternoon was as nice as it could be. After school, Aria went directly to Ezra's apartment, where they spent the day watching movies, talking, making out and even eating Thai, something that'd become like a ritual. Her relationship was fine again and she couldn't be happier about it. But as the sun set got closer, Aria knew it was time to say goodbye and go home to grab some clothes and go to Hanna Marin's place to get ready for the big party.

Her mother wasn't home, as usual, so she left a note explaining what her plans for the evening were. Aria picked up a nice red dress and some beautiful sandals. She hoped she wouldn't be too underdressed.

Luckily, as Aria arrived at Hanna's, she noticed the girls were wearing similar clothes as her. Emily was even wearing jeans and converses. Hanna was the only one who actually cared what others would think of her look, so she spent a pretty big amount of time in her bathroom, applying make up while the others gossiped in her room.

"You won't believe it. Sean told me Robert will be at the party." Robert was Spencer's ex-boyfriend

"Maybe it's not a bad thing" said Aria lying on the bed.

"How come?" asked Spencer curiously

"Maybe you two can bond"

"You mean get back together?" asked Emily, who was reading a sports magazine

"Not really, I meant just try and be friends again. You two used to be best friends, maybe there's still a connection in there"

"Aria, that's cute, but I don't think I want to bond with my ex. At least not after he cheated on me with that slut"

"Come on, I thought you were over him."

"I am." Aria looked at her with distrust "I swear, I totally am. I just don't feel like meeting him tonight. But who cares? Let's change the subject."

"Alright, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Noel." said Emily and Spencer in unison

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh come on! The guy is so into you" insisted Spencer

"Not. Gonna. Happen."

"Aria, why not? He's single, you're single, you guys are friends, he's super hot!" said Emily

"I simply don't like him that way." she shrugged

"Let's hope you'll change your mind tonight, because I'm sure he'll want to talk to you in particular tonight" said Spencer and Emily nodded

"Even if he does, nothing will happen."

"Let's go, girls?" said Hanna leaving the bathroom looking stunning

The party was bigger than Aria imagined. Noel lived in a mansion a little far from downtown. His house had three floors and a huge backyard with a lake. The party was occupying the whole backyard and first floor. It looked like the whole school had been invited and some college kids too. It would be definitely the best party of the year.

Not too long after arriving, Spencer and Hanna had already vanished from Aria's sight, leaving her with Emily. Drunk guys tried to hit on Aria but she didn't mind, Aria was in a great mood and nothing could ruin it, and thinking about it, the cheesy catch up lines were actually pretty funny.

After a few drinks, Emily was already ignited. They decided to dance a little, but of course vodka turned it into something much bigger. Emily Fields started jumping, twerking and dub stepping all at the same time; she even created some new dance moves. Aria tried to stop her friend, but couldn't help but laugh. After the long and embarrassing minutes of dancing, they decided to explore the party in the house.

The music was great and everyone was drunkenly happy. Aria was watching Emily terribly lose a match of beer pong when Noel arrived.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice"

"Want some beer?" he offered her a can

"No, thank you. I don't drink..."

"You don't?" Noel seemed surprised

"No."

"All right then." he gave the beer to someone who was passing by. "Do you already know the house?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

He smiled

"It was my great grandfather's. I never got to know him, but he sure had a nice taste for architecture."

"It's pretty nice. I wish I lived in a place like this." she daydreamed

"Come. Let me show you around." He put one hand on her back and led her outside. They walked through the whole garden; there were parts that looked more like a private forest. In the woods, drunken girls were doing things they'd probably regret the next morning. Aria thought about stopping them, but decided against it. Noel took her to an old pier by the lake. She really wished she had a lake on her backyard. Just the thought of canoeing in the middle of an afternoon was a dream for Aria. They took off their shoes and put their feet in the water.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" said Noel

"It is. You're really lucky to live in such a beautiful place." said Aria, without looking anywhere but the dark forest horizon. A light wind came from the water making her petite body shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"Just a little." Noel took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Here. It should warm you up."

"Thanks. But won't you be cold?"

"I can handle it."

She smiled but then heard a breaking noise in the background that worried her a little

"You sure you shouldn't go check what's going on?"

"My brothers are probably taking care of it. And plus, why would I go anywhere if I have the prettiest girl from school sitting right next to me?"

He looked right in her eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"Noel... I can't" said Aria and quickly stood up

"Why not?" he asked

"Look, you're really nice and every girl in school wants you..."

"So why don't you?" he cut her off

"I just don't like you that way"

"Just give me one chance. It can't be so bad." he pleaded

Suddenly, police sirens went off. Red and blue lights hit the forest trees so hard that made her eyes hurt.

"Fuck. I need to go." said Noel already starting to run towards the house leaving her alone in the dark

Aria quickly called Spencer's phone

"Aria, where the hell are you?"  
"I'll be right there! Just wait for me by the car!"

"Hurry! Police cars are everywhere!"

"I swear I won't take long!"

She hung up and started running to the same direction Noel had moments before. Arriving at the yard, she realized Spencer wasn't exaggerating. There were about five police cars around the house. Most teenagers had already vanished, but left Noel and his two big brothers alone to talk to the cops.

Aria found Hanna's car and quickly ran towards it. She got in and Spencer started the ignition shortly after.

"Where were you? We were worried!" said Spencer

"I was with Noel by the lake..."

"So, how was it?" yelled Hanna

"How was what?"

"The kiss, you dumbass"

"It didn't happen"

"What?!" they all said together

"I told you guys it wouldn't happen and it didn't!"

"Come on, Aria. We know you are a good liar, but you were alone with Noel in his house's pier. Of course something happened!" said Emily

"Alright! He tried kissing me, but as I said, it -didn't- happen!"

"Sometimes I just don't get you" said Hanna making Aria laugh

"What do you guys think that will happen to Noel?" asked Spencer

"You mean about the kiss?" said Hanna

"No, about the cops."

"I don't think he'll get in a lot of trouble with the police. But he surely will be grounded for weeks" said Emily

Hanna was checking her phone messages and almost yelled when found the precious information

"GUYS! Noel was arrested!"


	8. Chapter 8

Little Bro.

Monday soon arrived and the gossip that Noel Kahn, the most popular guy in school, had been arrested was spread quicker than anyone would've thought. What astonished Aria the most was the fact that people seemed to be more worried about the possibility of never going to a Kahn's Party again than feeling sorry and worrying for Noel himself. She was really worried about him. Aria knew he would probably spend only two or three nights in jail, until his parents found their way back to Rosewood. But it was senior year; Universities wouldn't like this at all. And above all, even two nights in jail could be hell.

Aria's worried towards Noel only made her friends even more suspicious about her feelings for the boy, which were almost nonexistent. She was certain about her choices and knew that Ezra was the one she wanted to be with. But obviously she couldn't tell this to anyone.

"I just don't understand why", said Hanna

"What do you mean?" asked Emily

"I mean, Noel has already thrown thousands of parties and nothing has ever happened. Why did the cops have to show up on this one?"

"I guess someone called the cops, suggested Spencer

"Why would anyone do that?" inquired Aria "I doubt anyone in the party would do it and he doesn't have any neighbors to complain."

"Maybe someone who wasn't in the party, but didn't want it to be happening", said Spencer, and she had a point. Many people who weren't invited hated those events. It made them feel even more excluded. But was it really necessary to call the cops?

"Yeah.. maybe", agreed Hanna "It's just sad that we'll probably never have parties like these in Rosewood again. Noel throws the best ones. Or at least used to throw."

"Aren't you not even one bit worried about him spending nights in jail?" asked Aria a little mad

"Come on Aria, the guy will be released at the moment his parents arrive from wherever they are. But why don't you go visit him in jail? I bet he'd be super happy" Hanna winked at Aria

"Visit him in jail?"

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Agreed Emily

"It's not a bad idea. It's a terrible idea." said Aria

"And why is that?"

"Because if I go, then he'll think I'm into him, which is not the case at all." The girls looked doubtfully at her "What? Its true!"

"Alright, but you're his friend, right?" asked Spencer

"Yes... I guess."

"Well, if you were arrested, I would certainly go visit you. That's what friends do. If I were you, I'd go see him."

"I'll think about it."

After school was over, Aria went over to Ezra's place. It seemed to be the only place where she could be truly safe and in peace. Ezra was already there wearing sweatpants when she arrived.

"Hey there", he said grinning when opened the door to see a stunning Aria with her dark locks cascading down her shoulders and her beautiful hazel eyes lovingly gazing him.

"Hey." She blushed a little, pecked him on the lips and got in.

"So, do you want something to eat?" asked Ezra while closing the door

"No, thanks. I've already eaten with the girls." She sat on the couch and he sat down next to her.

"And how was the big party, huh? Did you have fun?"

"Very fun, actually. If it weren't for the cops"

"I've heard these rumors that Noel has been arrested. Is that true?" he seemed worried about the kid

"It is... I was talking to him when the cops arrived. I just can't understand why would someone call the cops." Aria seemed sad and Ezra hugged her calmly.

"I can't understand it either. It must have been a worried parent or something."

"Yeah... maybe."

"You must have met my little brother. He is Noel's brother's friend."

"What's his name?"

"Wesley. Wesley Fitz."

"Oh, I think I've heard of someone called Wesley. Maybe he was the guy playing beer pong with Emily. But I'm not sure."

"He told me he lost terribly" said Ezra laughing

"Yeah, so it's probably him. Emily is a killer." She giggled but then her expression faded again.

"Hey, hey, come here" he pulled her close and kissed her lips chastely "I don't want you to be sad. The boy is a minor, he is probably already out of prison. Don't worry, darling. He'll be fine."

"I know. It's just that I saw how nervous he got when the cops arrived. But I thought they'd just give them an earful and then leave." A single tear escaped her eye and he brushed it off with his thumb

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. Tomorrow he'll probably be in class and you'll see him. You'll talk to him. And believe me, the guy is lucky, he'll have an awesome story to tell his grandchildren one day."

She chuckled and brushed off a few more tears that had fallen

"Yeah. You're right."

"Am I?" he asked making her laugh

"Yes you are." they kissed "The girls told me to go visit him. But I don't really think I should."

"And why not?"

"Because if I do, he'll think I'm into him."

"And... are you?" ask Ezra daringly

"What? No! Of course not" she playfully punched him

"Ok, ok. Just checking." they both laughed and kissed one time, and then again, and again, and again and soon she was already straddling his lap. The kiss got heated and they lied down, Aria on top. He held her right leg and her hair firmly. She couldn't help but move her hand through his toned abs. The heat fulfilled their bodies making Ezra take off his shirt and Aria, her jacket. As things were getting more and more interesting, her phone rang. They instantly stopped kissing and he faked a sob making her laugh. She got up the couch to reach the phone in her bag. It was Hanna.

"Hanna?"

"Hey you. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Noel is free!" yelled the girl with excitement

"That's great! Oh God, I'm so relieved" Aria sat back down and exhaled deeply

"Now you two can do... you know..." she giggled

"Hanna." said Aria sternly

"Relax, I'm just kidding."

"I know, I know"

"Hey, I gotta go now. Guess who's invited Emily out?"

"Who?"

"Joshua Parker"

"No. Way."

"Yes way, I gotta help her get dressed and everything. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye."

She turned to look at Ezra.

"Damn, you were right."

He winked at her "I always am."

The couple spent hours in their own little bubble. After countless moments of laughter, kissing and talking, it was time for Aria to leave. It was hard to stay away of her small paradise but it was necessary to confront the real world. She also wanted to talk to Noel; after all, he had been really nice to her that night. Aria decided to look for him in school, he'd probably be practicing lacrosse with her little brother Mike.

She was right. Noel was indeed practicing. However, he wasn't half as smiley and joyful as he was a couple days before. Aria sat on the bleachers to wait until practice was over. She picked up a book to pass the time. It didn't take long before Noel saw the beautiful brunette waiting for him and came to talk to her. Aria was so concentrated in the story she didn't even noticed him coming.

"Hey", said Noel and sat down next to her

"Oh, hi" Aria closed her book and put it back on her bag

"Look, I know you're probably here to pick your brother up, but I really wanted to talk to you about..."

"No, actually I came to talk to you." she cut him off sweetly

"You did?" Noel seemed surprised but happy at the same time.

"Yes... I got worried."

"Well, thanks. You're the only one who seems to care."

"I understand you. But what happened?"

"Someone called the cops and told them there were minors drinking and stuff, so they took me and my brothers arrested. That's basically it."

"How are your parents dealing with it?"

"They... Well, I have to say I don't really know. They are pretty disappointed and I'm grounded until forever." he chuckled "But besides that everything is fine."

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay"

"Thanks."

Noel looked deep into her eyes but she looked away

"About that night..." he started "I'm sorry."

"What? No. You don't have to apologize. You were a gentleman. It's just that I'm not really open for relationships right now."

"Is there someone in the picture?"

"No, it's just some family stuff I gotta take care of" she was a good liar

"Alright, but whenever you're open for relationships, you have my number."

She giggled

"Okay, I'll call someday"

"I'll be waiting for it. But right now I gotta go home. Curfew has been anticipated." he kissed her right cheek and left

Noel was a sweet guy and she knew that. She actually liked him a lot, but not the way he wished she did. It was more like a friendship kind of "like". But maybe someday in the future, who knows? But at that moment Aria Montgomery only had eyes for her English teacher.

As her talk to Noel lasted less than she imagined, it still gave her about one hour to spend in her boyfriend's apartment before having to head home. She drove her little brother home from practice and then told him she would go to Spencer's. Luckily the way to Ezra's had no traffic and she arrived even sooner than she thought. Aria walked up the stairs quickly, but noticed something was strange.

The normally silent corridor was this time filled with screams, and she was sure it came from his apartment. Aria stood behind the door trying to figure out what the people inside were saying and who was the man yelling at Ezra. She came closer and could understand the discussion a little better.

"You told me he was hurting her!" yelled Ezra

"How could I know it for sure? He took her to the woods!" the voice yelled back

"The boy was arrested! Arrested! Do you even know what that mean?"

"I do! But how is it my fault?"

"You were there! You lied to me!"

"EZRA for God's sake, I didn't lie! I wouldn't follow them into the woods!"

Aria noticed the door wasn't locked and opened it before he could say anything else. Ezra turned to look at her and blood drained form his face as he did.

"Oh, hey Aria." he changed his intonation abruptly "This is my brother Wes. Wes this is Aria."

"Ezra, we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Forgive me

"Ezra, we need to talk"

"Look, I can explain" he walked towards Aria and she took a step back

"You put a boy in jail." she said it angrily "there's nothing to explain"

Aria then turned around and rushed through the doors. She left the apartment and didn't want to look back. But of course Ezra wouldn't let her go so easily. Even though the brunette was walking much faster than expected, he followed her until the parking lot. As she was opening her car's door as he arrived. Ezra closed it and stood in front of it so she couldn't get in.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go." said the girl coldly

"Not before you listen to me." he tried his best to make her stay, but he'd need more than that

"Ezra, you put a student in jail for no reason at all. I don't think I have anything else to talk to you. Please go away."

"Are we over?" the question broke both hearts simultaneously

"We are." Aria replied calmly, trying to act tough even though her little heart had just been shattered in a million pieces.

Ezra looked one more time at the beautiful girl who was standing in front of him with tears threatening to fall. He knew he'd screwed everything up and he deserved all that, but it hurt. It hurt damn much. Ezra left the parking lot without saying one more word. When he arrived back in the apartment, Wesley wasn't there anymore. He poured himself a glass of his finest scotch and the only thing he could thing of was 'congrats, Ezra. You screwed it up. You screwed everything up.'

The next day came and Ezra never got the chance to explain whatever reason he thought was acceptable to call the cops. In theory, he never wanted anyone to get arrested. Ezra just thought the police would confiscate all the alcohol and leave. Even though his heart was still broken and he was sure his head would not cope with him that day, Ezra still had classes to teach.

Aria sat on the back row for the second time that year. She was taking notes and acting pretty normally but he noticing she would never look up, not even when he would read something. Noel seemed to be happy that she was on the back. The boy had forgotten the damn book and asked permission to read with Aria and Ezra nonchalantly let him. The quarterback spent the whole class with a hand in her back, and what bothered Ezra the most was the fact that she didn't even try to remove it.

Mr. Fitz thought about the possibility of asking Aria to stay a little longer after class was finished so they could discuss some 'assignment' but decided against it. Maybe things happened for a reason. Maybe it was time for him to let the student have her own life and not waste it hiding from her friends. He somehow wanted her to be happy, isn't it what love is about? Wanting the other to be happy, even if it didn't make him happy at all.

The days went on and Ezra still hadn't talked to Aria. However his scrutiny was always present. He observed that Noel and Aria became good friends during that period of time. Or even more than friends, but he didn't want to believe that. She was once again sitting on the first row and being very participative in class, just like she didn't mind anything at all. He knew this love was killing him, but what other choice did he have?

"Hey there" said Martha, who became Ezra's close friend over the time. He was sitting alone in the teacher's room as she came.

"Hey"

"Here. I've bought you some cookies"

"Oh, thanks Martha. But you really didn't have to." He was actually starving

"I know, but I wanted to. I've seen you're sad..."

He didn't say anything or move at all, which only confirmed her suspicions.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked

"I wish I could, but I just can't" it was really the case. He was dying to open up completely to someone, but the only two people who knew and could know about the Aria were Hardy, who was in Italy that day, and Wes, with whom he wasn't really on good terms.

"Well, can you at least tell me if it's about a girl?" Martha was sweet, but a little too nosy. But Ezra liked her anyways, so there was basically no problem telling.

"Yes. It is about a girl."

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry to ask, but is it Jessica?"

"What? No!" He took a sip of his coffee "Wait, how do you know about Jessica?"

"She told me" Martha shrugged

"She told you?" he was surprised

"Yeah, she did. Is it a problem?"

"No... Not at all. It's just that it was such a small thing I didn't think she would even consider it."

"Small? She told me you two were pretty serious dating in secret because you didn't want students to know."

Ezra chuckled at what he'd just heard. The woman was definitely crazy. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Well, that's not the case at all. What happened was that we kissed once at your party. That's it."

"That's all?"

"I promise you, that's all."

"Alright then, I believe you. I'm actually relieved you weren't dating her. Teachers around her don't really fancy that girl." Martha almost whispered making him laugh

"Then I agree with the teachers around here" he whispered back making her smile.

"But tell me about the girl that makes you sad."

"She doesn't really make me sad. She makes me happy everyday. But I screwed up because I'm a jerk and I can't have her back. Not after breaking her trust the way I did. But just to let you know, no, I did not cheat on her. I'd never do that"

"Alright. And how are you planning on getting her trust back."

"I don't think I can."

"Of course you can. You're human and that's what humans do. We break people's trust to learn how to get them back."

"Okay, then I don't want to."

"Then you're making no sense at all."

"I'm not the right person for her, you know?"

"Do you know what I know?"

"What?"

"You're being a chicken."

"What?" he laughed

"Yes, a coward little chicken"

"It's not that", said Ezra still laughing "I mean it when I say I'm not the one for her."

"You must have been watching too many movies. The characters always say that in movies. They say she'll find someone better, and he doesn't deserve the girl. But that's in movies, my boy. You're in real life. In real life, if you want something, you can't care if it's the best option for the other. It's sad, I know, but it's the real thing."

"Maybe in Business Martha, but this is love we're talking about. How can I not care about what she wants?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then you're the best for her." he had no arguments left so she concluded, "I rest my case."

Martha's words really made him think. After their talk, Ezra decided he would fight to get her love back.

On the other hand, Aria was doing everything as possible to forget about Mr. Fitz. She tried to ignore him as much as she could and even pretend as if she didn't care at all. But the girl would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't in love anymore. The truth was that Aria was still damn hurt, but this feeling would go away sometime.

At one point, Aria didn't have the strength to say any more "no's" and decided to accept Noel's invitation to a dinner. It wouldn't be anything big and he promised they would go only as friends, so she wasn't really worried. It still felt a little bit like cheating, but Aria wanted to take her mind off that idea. She wouldn't let her ex boyfriend ruin a night that could be very fun.

They agreed to meet at Rosewood Grill on a Friday night. The sky was limpid and stars were shining beautifully. Noel was already there when she arrived. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and khaki pants, Aria had to admit he looked handsome.

"Hello, beautiful", he said and kissed her cheek

"Hey Noel."

They sat in their table and asked the waiter for the menu.

"So, tell me what's new" said Noel

"Not much... just studying for exams and stuff"

"Studying? That must be a crazy adventure. Tell me more about it."

She giggled

"Haha. Very funny Mr. Noel. But what's new in your life?"

"Well, today I've got the permission to go back home only at 11 instead of 10, which is an advance."

They laughed

"What else?"

"Not much, we're practicing for the big game next Friday. Will you be able to go?"

"Yeah... I think so. Will Mike be playing?"

"Of course. The boy is one of the bests."

She smiled proudly

"But do all these practices still leave you time to study?"

"Not really" he chuckled "And Mr. Fitz is still giving us too much work."

A the mention of his name, Aria became a little uncomfortable

"Do you not like him?"

"Not at all! The guy is an ass! How can I like someone who can only talk about Shakespeare?" he joked

"Come on, he's a good teacher. And he has to talk about Shakespeare, that's basically what his subject is about..." she protected him

"I know but there are so many great writers and he keeps talking about the same."

"What writers do you like?"

"Oh... Hm... There is this one guy who wrote an amazing book about the history of football. I think everyone should read it."

"Really? About football?" she was unimpressed

"Yeah, it's an art. Football is beautiful." he almost daydreamed about the sport, something Aria could never understand

"So you rather read about a Sport than... Tender is The Night, for example"

"What's that?" he was confused

"What's what?"

"Tender is the night"

"A book... Mr. Fitz told us to read it for next week's exams."

"Really? O fuck I haven't read it" Noel thought it was funny. And maybe in his world it was. But it bothered Aria. The girl knew they had different tastes and she would respect it. But how could they even keep up a conversation when she understood nothing about sports and he didn't even want to make an effort to talk about something else?

"You should at least try reading it. It's one of my favorites."

"That's nice. But I don't really read..." he chuckled "I am more like an active guy"

She rolled her eyes, but luckily he didn't see it.

"But tell me more about you" he started "What do you like?"

"Hm... Let's see" she thought about what to tell "I really like literature, as you can see." he faked a sick face thinking it would be funny but she pretended not to have seen it "I love watching movies, almost every kind of it, and also just walking around town..."

"I love movies too!" he seemed happy to have found something in common with Aria

"I love eating Thai and Japanese food." She concluded "And what about you?"

"Well, as you can see, I love football. I really like pizza too and... and you. Yeah, I really like you."

Aria was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting that at all. She blushed deep red and felt really uncomfortable because there was nothing she could do or say. Aria didn't want to lie to the boy, but she didn't want to hurt him either. So she said what any guy would fear:

"I like you too. As a fried."

His face dropped dead. If he had seen the smallest of hope, it was long gone. Noel tried to hide his disappointment but failed miserably. They fell into the most awkward silence Aria had ever experienced. He wouldn't stop staring directly at the table.

"I'm sorry", she said

Aria made up a lame excuse and told him she had to go home early. He looked pretty sad.

"I messed up didn't I?" asked Noel knowing he hadn't made a good impression

"What? No!" she tried to hide "Of course not, you are really sweet. I just really need to be back home early. My mother isn't feeling well"

"Can I at least walk you home?"

He had the sweetest puppy eyes she'd ever seen. How could she deny it? The guy had been nice to her, and it was all Aria needed that night.

"Of course you can walk me home"

A smile spread across his face and he got up his seat to take her home. The weather was pretty breezy and, even though they had jackets on, they were still cold. Maybe that's why Aria never complained when he put his right arm across her shoulders and brought her close. Or maybe it was because she actually liked it.

As they were walking in silence, there were only a few shops still open. The restaurant she and Ezra used to order food from was still open. As they were passing through it, Aria looked inside. It seemed to be empty except for a couple people who were sitting on the back. The guy had brown hair and was wearing a Hollis sweater. Wait. Was it Ezra? Yes it was. And he was sitting with a blond woman who Aria could not recognize, but the girl was pretty sure she had already seen that woman in school. Maybe she was a teacher. Yes, she probably was a teacher. But how could Ezra have had moved on so quickly? She thought he was still thinking about her, but maybe she thought wrong. He was obviously into someone else. How dumb could she be to think otherwise?

Noel caught her staring and looked at the same way.

"Oh, it seems like Mr. Fitz and Mrs. Johan are bonding." he joked and she pretended to laugh, but the truth was that she was disappointed at herself to let that man sitting in the restaurant hurt her petite heart once again.

During the next week in class, Aria ignored Ezra. She didn't want to make it too obvious that she cared, but her heart gave her no other choice.

"Mrs. Montgomery, can I talk to you about you work assignment for a moment?" asked Ezra while she was in the middle of her friends so she couldn't deny it.

Even if she put up a front in his classes, the truth was that she was secretly wishing he would give her an acceptable excuse for sending Noel to jail so she could forgive him.

The got in his classroom and he closed the door behind her. Aria sat on the first row and waited for him to start to talk.

"So, I've received your text by mail, but I don't think you understood the assignment" she was confused

"What?"

"You wrote a poem, I asked for an essay. But I know how much effort you put into it. It's actually one of the best pieces of work I have read this year, so I'm giving you an A. But next time I'll have to give you an F if you don't follow the instructions. I'm sorry." Ezra said and sat down. Aria kept staring at him not understanding a thing.

"That's all?" She asked

"Yes. You're dismissed." he said firmly

The girl was astonished but had no other choice rather than leave. So as she was walking towards the door, Ezra turned around and said

"Why do you ignore me?"

He was no longer Mr. Fitz, but now the Ezra she knew, which calmed her a little.

She turned to look at him

"How can I not ignore you after what you've done."

He walked towards her until they were mere inches away

"I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" she asked calmly

"On the day we met, you told me someone had drugged you in a Noel's party. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Ezra, I'm not a child, ok? I can take care of myself."

"I know. But Wes told me he would be there so I just asked him to keep an eye on you. When he called me saying you were nowhere to be seen and neither was Noel I panicked!"

"That still doesn't explain you calling the cops."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant for the boy to get arrested. I just thought they would confiscate the drinks and maybe call their parents. That's all."

She looked down. Aria didn't know what to do.

"Please forgive me."

"No."

He got closer

"Forgive me."

"No."

Ezra was making it really hard for her to resist. He leaned even closer and put his hands on her waist to pull her even closer.

"Forgive me" he whispered one last time

She looked at him in the eye, took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry, Ezra. I need to go."

She then turned around and left. Leaving once again a broken hearted Ezra behind.


	10. Chapter 10

The Big Game

The big game finally arrived. Noel had practiced for this day all week long so he didn't really have much time to try and get Aria to like him, if that was even possible.

The week had been terrible for Ezra, he didn't get his girl back and still had too many essays to correct. He knew he should attend the game but didn't feel like it at all. However, despite of not being forgiven by Aria, he finally saw some hope. He knew she wanted to forgive him, but didn't know whether it was the right thing to do. Ezra would have to convince her of that.

"Hey girls; I found a good place for us to seat" said Emily, as the girls were looking for a spot on the bleachers. "Right there, look!"

"Yeah, that's good. Let's go before someone arrives", said Spencer

The four girls sat on together to watch the game. It hadn't started yet, so they were still gossiping and eating hotdogs.

"So, Aria, exited to see Noel playing?" asked Hanna with a smirk

Aria rolled her eyes "Actually I'm much more exited to see Mike."

"What happened with that date with Noel? You never really told us?"

"It was what I expected. We have nothing in common."

"Oh, that's bad" commented Spencer

"I know..."

"Maybe you should give him another chance" tried Hanna but failed

"Why are you so eager for me to date him?"

"No... Nothing..."

The game finally started. The Rosewood High's Team, The Sharks, had scored a few more points than the other one. The crowd was cheering and everyone was happy with the results. Mike Montgomery was playing like nobody's ever seen before; he was the star, along with Noel.

As Aria was proudly watching her little brother's game, her phone beeped. It was a little hard finding it inside of her messy purse. When Aria finally reached her phone, there was one new message. She opened it.

**Ezra:**

Aria, please meet me under the bleachers. I really need to talk to you.

Her heartbeat quickened. She checked that the girls hadn't seen the message but their eyes were too focused on the game to notice anything else. She thought about her options. Of course she could simply deny it and say she was watching her brother playing, but her heart had other ideas.

"Sorry girls, I need to use the toilets."

"Go ahead"

They opened some space for her to pass. Aria pretended to head towards the bathroom but then changed her way to find Ezra under the bleachers.

He was sitting down with his legs crossed, looking concernedly at his phone. Ezra was so concentrate and desperate he didn't even see her arrive.

"Ezra." she whispered and he finally looked up

"You came." he stood up quickly and put the phone in his pocket

"Yeah... I came." Aria looked down not knowing how to keep this conversation going.

"Look Aria, I'm sorry." he got loser to her

"I know you are", she murmured

"If I knew the cops would arrest the boy, I would've never called them. I really just wanted to protect you"

"Ezra, it's still wrong to ask your brother to keep an eye on me. If you didn't want me to go, than you should've said it."

"You're right. I'm a jerk. I am a terrible human being. But I'm in love with you. And I know you might not feel that way towards me anymore, but I love you more than you can imagine."

She was about to tell him what she was feeling when a thought crossed her mind.

"Who was the girl you were having dinner with?"  
"What?"  
"A blonde. I saw you on restaurant with a girl. Noel told me it was a teacher."

His body stiffened at the mention of Noel's name, Ezra didn't like the idea of them going out together, not even as friends, but tried to act cool."

"Oh, it was just Martha"

"Martha?"

"Yeah, she's a friend. She teaches Science for the freshmen. And by the way, the girl is married."

"Oh. I didn't know." she blushed and Ezra smirked and put his hands on her waist.

"Ezra..." she looked down not certain of what to do

"Aria..." he kissed her cheek sweetly. She didn't move. Then he kissed the corner of her lips and then her lips.

Aria finally caved and put both her arms behind his neck and Ezra pressed her body against his and they kissed passionately. She played with his baby hairs and ears and he put his hands under her top to caress the small of her back. At some point they had to stop in order to catch their breath and Aria put her legs around his waist and he sat down so she was straddling his lap.

He kissed her neck and she nibbled his ear making him groan. The effect she had to him made her smile.

Aria started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped kissing her. A puzzled expression covered her face.

"Maybe we should o somewhere more private", he suggested

"You're right."

She followed him to his silver Toyota. Ezra opened the back door and they got in. It wasn't big but it was enough.

Ezra helped her unbuttoning his shirt and then took it off. She kissed his toned chest while her hands roamed all over his abs. He opened her jeans' buttons and she took them off. Both hearts were beating fast and breath was getting every time harder to get. The couple was so lovingly entranced; they didn't even notice someone arriving.

knock knock knock

Somebody knocked on the window and they turned to see who it was. Jessica was standing there with her iPhone in hands. She had a huge grin on her evil little face. Ezra tried to hide his girlfriend's body with his own. He got in front of her and opened the car's window.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked angrily

"Me? Oh, just passing by. But you, my dear, you've just signed your resignation paper."

"You can't prove it."

"It's all on tape." she said and winked. The little smirk on her lips made Ezra too damn angry. But there was nothing he could do.


End file.
